Felucian
|sapience=Sapient |lifespan=Up to 85 years |height=5-6 ft. |length= |weight= |wingspan= |taillength= |location=Felucia |nature= |social=Tribe |diet= |status=Common |danger=Significant threat |language=Felucianese |subspecies= |related= }} Felucians are the native species of the fungi planet Felucia. Felucians are sensitive to the Force as a species, but were driven deep into the jungles by the settlement of Gossam colonists on the world. Anatomy and appearance Tall, bipedal amphibians, the Felucian race has adapted many physical traits that allowed them to blend well into their surroundings. With blue and green pigmentation in their skin, they are capable of disappearing into the jungle and appearing just as quickly to surprise a potential threat. Extremely quick on their feet, Felucians' natural Force-sensitivity appears to give them preternatural speed at determining where a foe's attack would fall and evading it. Able to move quickly both on land and in the shallow swamps and pools of water found amongst the jungle, Felucians are equipped with cup-like, webbed digits that allow them to stick to large vegetation. Growing from the underside of each arm is a shorter, smaller arm that ends in three large, agile fingers. The Felucian face is gaunt and unpleasant by human standards, consisting of a protruding lower jaw with four thick, long fangs jutting upward. Lacking lips and a nose, the Felucian eye is set in spaced sockets and has narrow pupils. Similar to the Kaleesh species, Felucians almost always wear tribal masks, which are made from fleshy plant growth and a tendril-like headdress. One trait that gives them a great advantage in combat is the fact that their bones are nearly unbreakable; indeed they can resist a blow from a lightsaber. To this end, Felucian warriors often wield the bones of fallen Felucians as clubs or staffs, deflecting enemy attacks in hand-to-hand combat. Society and culture Outsiders view Felucians as strange and alien beings, because they operate on a different social level, much like the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine. But unlike other primitive species, the Felucians are not split into separate tribes, but are instead all members of a single tribe, divided amongst various villages. Felucians are divided into a caste-based society, with each member fulfilling various roles. The most common of these are the warriors, who hunt and defend their people. The shamans are of a higher caste that heal their kin from injuries and serve as leaders to their people, giving moral advice and teaching the ways of the Force. The highest-ranking members of the race are the chieftains. Due to their connection to the Force, which gives them a somewhat primal attitude, Felucians are careful not to fall to the Dark Side; those that do are fed to Felucia's Sarlacc. They are also influenced by the planet itself, which can result in entire villages being driven into an insane bloodlust. This also affects them physically, causing their bodies to mutate to reflect their tortured psyches. Most Felucians are subjects to rather wild mood swings, which results in them reacting to the same situation in a variety of different ways. Category:Extraterrestrial